honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailers Anime - Fairy Tail
Honest Trailers Anime - Fairy Tail is the 10th episode of'' ''Screen Junkies spinoff series'' Honest Trailers Anime.'' It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the Japanese anime series Fairy Tail (2009 - 2013). The video is 3 minutes and 1 second long. It was first published on April 5th, 2018, and is exclusive to the Screen Junkies Facebook page. It was the final episode of Honest Trailers Anime. Watch Honest Trailers Anime - Fairy Tail on Facebook "The '''Narnia' movies if they were directed by Michael Bay." ~ Honest Trailers Anime - Fairy Tail'' Script Forget Game of Thrones. Here comes a fantasy series that follows the three F's: fun; fast-paced; and fan service. Lots and lots of fan service. Fairy Tail. Get ready for a series full of hyperactive characters, crazy adventures, silly hi-jinks, and not much else. Because would you rather watch a deep meditation on honor and duty? Ir would you rather watch the Narnia movies if they were directed by Michael Bay? Boom! Step into the so-so-original land of Earth... land. Earthland. A world where wizards are as common as Starbucks. And join Fairy Tail, the world's worst guild. Full of: hot heads, drunks, perverts, and more perverts. As they prove that the greatest strength of all is family. Oh, and also horrific collateral damage. That's pretty strong, too. of explosions. Hope you can magic up a new home, kid. Ride along with a band of D&D name-generated weirdos like: Natsu Dragneel, the protagonist that's as powerful as he is stupid ['''Natsu:' "Fire dragon iron fist!" punches a dragon with maximum effort. The dragon slaps him away like a mosquito.;'' Lucy Heartfilia, an HD wallpaper generator of Lucy's ample cleavage; Gray Fullbuster, a characters whose PTSD makes him take his clothes off -- and he's still less naked than Lucy is; Erza Scarlet; the sword fighter whose power is basically having a lot of closet space; and Happy, a talking, flying, excuse for merchandising. plushie Aawweee, I want one. Stare in awe as their simple problems always escalate into the friggin' apocalypse. Where going on vacation, participating in a friendly tournament, or taking an entrance exam, turns into destroying magic forever, time traveling dragons, or the end of the world. But don't worry, no matter how dark things get, you can always pull the power of friendship out of your ass. So put on that scarf, but take off those pants. Because if fun, magical fantasy action isn't why you are watching this, we all know what you really came for [shot of 'bewbs]. Yooooouuuu pervert. Starring: Naaatttssuu Draggneeeelll; Jessica Nigri; 'Magic Mike; Heavy Metal; Genderswap T 2000; Loli Force; Loli God; Master Roshi; Bishi Voldemort; The Other Members That Have Cameos if They are Lucky Guys; Adorable Upright Flying Cat Things; and The Drill That Will Pierce The Heavens. for Fairy Tail ''was 'Fairy Odd People.']] 'Fairy Odd People' But seriously though, why would anyone want to stay in this world of constant destruction? One ticket to that weird cat world please. Trivia *The video is exclusive to Screen Junkies' Facebook page. *Screen Junkies also produced episodes of 'Honest Trailers Anime 'for 'Naruto,' 'Tokyo Ghoul, One Piece, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, ''Bleach, Sword Art Online,'' ''Attack on Titan, One-Punch Man and Hunter x Hunter.' Category:Honest Trailers Category:Honest Trailers Anime Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Japan Category:Anime Category:TV Category:Screen Junkies Category:Screen Junkies Plus Category:A-1 Pictures Category:Satelight Category:Bridge Category:CloverWorks